Choice
by Shipper not Fujoshi
Summary: Yah, ini aku Shim Changmin. Dengan segala pilihanku. Mana yang akan aku pilih? antara memilih Victoria yang dijodohkan denganku, atau kekasih hatiku Cho Kyuhyun. my caramel macchiato. Oneshoot/ChangKyu/Changtoria DLDR - RnR


**Orang-orang di dalam cerita ini bukan milikku, aku hanya meminjam nama. Tetapi cerita dan plot ini milikku.**

Sebelumnya, tulisan yang di Bold adalah Flashback. Maaf kalau ada typo atau apapun yang kurang berkenan.

**-Let's read-**

.

_._

_Dong… dong… dong  
_Lonceng di gereja itu berbunyi beberapa kali, gereja yang biasanya sepi itu kini tengah ramai didatangi oleh orang-orang yang akan melihat upacara sakral yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Menyatukan dua insan berbeda dalam ikatan pernikahan. **Shim Changmin** dan** Victoria.**  
Beberapa orang merasa senang, beberapanya lagi memasang ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

**Di salah satu ruang**  
"Minnie, kau bahagia kan min?" namja cantik itu bertanya sekali lagi pada Changmin, pertanyaan yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Hyung, aku…" Changmin mengalihkan padangannya ke direksi lain. "aku bahagia" ucapnya, memasang senyum tanpa sebuah arti.

"tatap aku ketika kau bicara min!"

"Boo, jangan begitu. Sebentar lagi Changmin akan menikah, tentu dia bahagia. Bukan begitu min?" kali ini namja tampan yang menanyakan kebahagian calon mempelai pria itu.

"Aku.. aku bahagia hyung, asal 'dia' juga bahagia melihatnya" Changmin tersenyum getir.

"selalu bilang begitu, kami mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Berhentilah berpura-pura!"

"Yo! Se-… ah maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu." Yoochun, namja berjidat lebar yang baru saja datang bersama 'namjachingu'nya itu mendadak kikuk, menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya. Mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya –

"Minnie-ah! Selamat! Aku ikut bahagia melihatmu akan menikah!" – suara Junsu memecah keheningan mereka. Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal dalam hati, meratapi ketidakpekaan atau… kebodohan sang kekasih. Yoochun bahkan dapat melihat jelas, bukan pernikahan ini yang diinginkan Changmin. Lalu bagaimana bisa Junsu mengatakan kalau dia ikut bahagia, sementara Changmin sendiri tidak.

"Min…" Yoochun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "masih ada kesempatan." Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Changmin, seolah menenangkan, sekaligus menyemangati calon mempelai pria itu.

"tetapi kalau kau tetap pada pilihanmu, cepatlah bersiap. Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dimulai" ucap Yoochun lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi sambil menarik paksa Junsu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yoochun benar, masih ada kesempatan. Kau bisa merubahnya" kali ini giliran Yunho yang menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Changmin. "Boo, kajja kita keluar. Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai" Yunho keluar bersama Jaejoong, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal.

* * *

**"Yack! Cwang! Jangan gelitiki aku! Hahaha geli… yach! Cwang! Hentikan!" teriak seorang namja berkulit putih dan sedikit pucat, cukup manis untuk ukuran namja. Kyuhyun. Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak dia bertemu dengan 'namjachingu'nya yang tinggi bak tiang listrik itu. Dan sudah 10 menit pula dia berguling di karpet karenanya.**

**"tidak! Sebelum kau memilih, aku atau PSP mu itu?" namja yang dipanggil Cwang itu berhenti sejenak, sedikit iba juga melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah diambang mengenaskan, rambutnya acak-acakkan, kancing bajunya terlepas, PSP yang tadi dipegang Kyuhyun pun sudah lenyap entah kemana. Efek berguling-guling di karpet karena tidak tahan menahan rasa geli.**

**"aku kan sudah bilang, aku pilih PSP min!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, kemudian berdiri. Bersiap mencari PSP-nya yang entah sudah berada dimana. **

**"huaaaa… Umma, PSP ku… huaa" Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas karpet mewah itu, kali ini bukan menahan geli. Tetapi karena melihat keadaan PSP miliknya yang sudah hancur berantakan, pasti terhempas ketika dia sedang bercanda dengan Changmin tadi.**

**Chu~p**

**"aku akan membelikan yang baru" Cwang, atau Changmin kini mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Membungkam mulut Kyuhyun agar berhenti dari raungan yang kurang jelas manfaatnya. Oh ayolah, hanya karena PSP? Changmin sudah cukup bersabar terus di duakan dengan benda mati yang satu itu. Tapi apa–**

**_Bugh.. bugh.. bugh_**

**–dia justru dapat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang cukup keras dari Kyuhyun. **

**"huaa.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis, oh God… Changmin lupa satu hal. Jangan pernah cium bibir Kyuhyunnya.**

**"Kyunnie.. cupcup, berhentilah menangis aku janji akan membelikan PSP keluaran terbaru untukmu."**

**Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, "benar ne?"**

**"hmm.. aku akan membelikan PSP keluaran terbaru padamu"**

**"belikan aku dua!"**

**"mwo?.."**

**"dua atau aku kembali menangis?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua jarinya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sebuah puppy eyes yang menuntut.  
"hahhaa, ne. Aku akan membelikan dua, bahkan berapa pun kau mau" Changmin tertawa, diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.**

**"Cwang!" Kyunyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, "Lihat? Ketampanannku berkurang! Sudah sana, jangan dekat-dekat!"**

**"benarkah? Coba aku lihat?" Changmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, menatap inci demi inci wajah Kyuhyun. "masih manis.."**

**Blush…  
"aigoo, blushing eoh? Tambah manis"**

**"yack! Jangan menggodaku!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri, menuju lemari terdekat.**

**"sedang apa?" Changmin ikut berdiri, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.**

**"yey ketemu!" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.**

**JDERRR… PSP lagi? Changmin lupa kalau Kyuhyun masih mempunyai segudang PSP.**

**"kyaa.. Cwang! Hahahha geli…" Kyuhyun kembali berguling di karpet, Changmin menggelitiki badannya lagi.**

**"Yak!" Kyuhyun berseru frustasi karena lagi-lagi PSP nya terlempar entah kemana..**

**"hahahha" Changmin hanya tertawa melihatnya, biarkan saja kalau nanti Kyuhyun menangis lagi, toh tinggal lancarkan rencana seperti tadi. Mencium Kyuhyun belikan psp lagi. Selesai.**

* * *

"-Cho Kyuhyun-He's mine-"

Changmin tersenyum, mengingat kejadian bersama Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu. Bersama sang _caramel macchiato_ miliknya. Senyum Changmin berubah menjadi senyum getir. Miliknya yah? Haha… Changmin seakan ingin tertawa, miris sekali.

Setidaknya dia pernah bahagia, sebelum Victoria hadir dan merusak segalanya. Ah tidak, ini bukan salah Victoria. Salah orang tuanya kah? Yang menjodohkan dirinya bersama Victoria? Bukan, ini juga bukan salah orang tuanya. Andaikan dia berani bilang pada orang tuanya, bahwa dirinya menjalin sebuah ikatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kenapa kau melamun?" suara lain menyadarkan Changmin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Umma" lagi, Changmin lagi-lagi harus tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Ah ya, Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya juga datang. Kau senang kan? Sahabatmu datang"

Jder, bagai disambar petir Changmin terdiam dengan kaku, bingung, kalut, beserta cemas dan perasaan lainnya yang menghampiri. Lagi, hatinya kembali terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Min? Changmin? Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

"a-aku.. aku baik-baik saja"

"baguslah kalau begitu, upacaranya sudah hampir dimulai. Jadi, cepatlah keluar"

"ne, aku keluar" Changmin keluar dari ruangan itu, masih sambil menyiapkan hatinya untuk ribuan tusukan jarum lainnya. Sementara ibunya di belakangnya memandang sendu padanya. Ibunya tentu tau Changmin menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dan dia takkan bisa melepas Kyuhyun. Bukan sekedar sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai orang yang special.

-xxxx-

Changmin memasuki gereja itu, dengan langkah pelan. Sungguh, hatinya takkan sanggup.

**"Kyu, ambilah" Changmin menyodorkan sebuah undangan pada Kyuhyun.**

**"ini apa?" tanpa banyak tanya Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya.**

**"undangan pernikahanku." Ucap Changmin dengan nada datar, tanpa ekspresi ketika mengatakannya.**

**Kyuhyun terdiam, Changmin? Undangan? Pernikahan? Ini.. artinya, Changmin akan menikah dengan orang lain?...**

**_PLAK!_**

**Kyuhyun menampar pipi Changmin, sakit. Bahkan kalau kalian mau tau, hati Kyuhyun lebih sakit dari pipi Changmin yang mendapat sebuah tamparan dari dirinya. Changmin diam, dia rela, bahkan kalau harus dibunuh oleh Kyuhyun pun dia sangat rela.**

**"Maafkan aku.." Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar karena tangisnya.**

**"kenapa min? kenapa?"**

**"aku tidak tau Kyu, aku tidak tau. Mereka tiba-tiba menjodohkan ku dengan Victoria."**

**"Kau jahat min.."**

**"Kyu..."**

**"lepaskan aku min" Kyuhyun berontak, Changmin justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.**

**"aku.. aku tidak bisa Kyu.. aku tidak mau. Biarkan begini, biarkan aku memelukmu Kyu"**

**"lepaskan aku min! Jangan buat ini semakin sulit. Kau akan menikah, pantaskah kau memelukku? Disini sakit… hiks… lepaskan aku min" Kyuhyun mencengkram bagian dadanya, menahan perasaan sakit di dalam hatinya.**

**"apa yang harus aku berikan agar aku bisa bersamamu kyu! Aku rela apapun! Apapun asal aku bersama dirimu, bukan orang lain."**

**"tidak min, sungguh tidak apa. Menikahlah dengannya dengan senyum tulus min, aku rela. Asal melihat orang tuamu bahagia, kau bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia. Menikahlah dengannya"**

**"Kyu…"**

**"sungguh, aku rela." Kyuhyun berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri dengan membelakangi Changmin. "Lupakan aku, anggap saja kita hanya bersahabat. Seperti dulu." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Changmin.**

**"Jangan datang Kyu.." Kyuhyun berhenti, mendengar apa yang di katakan Changmin.**

**"aku tidak sanggup, aku mohon. Jangan pernah datang ke pernikahan itu" Changmin memohon.**

**"aku akan tetap datang min, ini pernikahan sahabatku. Aku pasti datang." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan pelan, takut bila dia terlalu kencang membuat suaranya bergetar.**

**"kyu, aku mohon"**

**"aku tetap datang" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan, semakin menjauh meninggalkan Changmin.**

**-**xxx-

Changmin memasuki gereja itu dengan langkah pelan, sungguh dia takkan sanggup. Semua mata langsung memandang kearah Changmin yang baru saja memasuki gereja, tatapan kagum pada mempelai pria.

Changmin berjalan menuju altar, langkah demi langkah, hingga tatapannya bertemu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum padanya, meski guratan kepedihan itu masih terpancar melalui matanya. Di sampingnya, Ara noona tengah menatap kecewa padanya. Ara mengetahui hubungan keduanya, jadi wajarkan kalau dia ikut kecewa pada Changmin.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin berlama-lama menatap Kyuhyun. Sungguh kalau boleh jujur, persendiannya lemas ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, Changmin tidak sedang bahagia saat ini.

Changmin sampai di depan altar, berdiri tegak menunggu mempelai wanita. Melirik-lirik Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di bangkunya, dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

'Kyu, kenapa kau datang? Aku takkan sanggup kyu' miris. Changmin merasa miris, pernikahan yang dulu diimpikannya dengan Kyuhyun takkan terjadi. Changmin terus menatap Kyuhyun meskipun mempelai wanitanya tengah memasuki altar.

"Changmin, aku serahkan putriku padamu. Tolong jaga dia" Ayah Victoria, memberikan tangan Victoria agar Changmin menggenggamnya. Changmin mengangguk kecil, meraih tangan victoria, menggenggamnya meskipun dengan perasaan enggan.

"Apakah kau Shim Changmin atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima Song Qian (Victoria) sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia dan menghargai Song Qian sebegai pendamping hidupmu?"

Changmin menutup kedua matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"aku… bersedia" ucapnya lirih. 'Kyu, apa kau bahagia sekarang?' Changmin menahan tangisnya, berharap ini akan berhenti.

"Dan apakah kau Song Qian atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima Shim Changmin sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia, berbakti dan menghargai Shim Changmin sebegai pendamping hidupmu?"

Victoria menoleh kearah Changmin, dapat dengan jelas dia lihat. Changmin menahan sesuatu, sebuah kepedihan. Yeah, Victoria mungkin memang menyukai Changmin atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya tertarik saja. Tapi… melihat Changmin begitu tersiksa sanggupkah dia melanjutkan semua ini?

Victoria bahkan tau, Changmin tidak pernah menginginkannya. Yang Changmin inginkan hanya salah satu lelaki dari puluhan orang yang melihat upacara pernikahan ini.

"aku…" sekali lagi, Victoria menatap Changmin yang tengah menutup kedua matanya. Kini dapat dilihat olehnya, sudut mata Changmin mengeluar cairan bening. Changmin menangis.

"aku.. tidak bersedia" ucap Victoria mantap. Changmin membuka kedua matanya, kaget.

"Noona, a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Victoria, Victoria tersenyum kecil. Turun dari altar dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, bersimpuh di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"aku, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku" Victoria menangis, merasa bersalah pada semua orang.

"tidak apa, maafkan kami yang memaksa dirimu." Kedua orang tuanya mengangkat tubuh Victoria agar berdiri.

"tidak, kalian tidak pernah memaksaku. Aku.. aku hanya tidak bisa. Changmin bukan untukku"

"Noona, hentikan ini. A-aku.. aku untukmu, sungguh" Changmin menghampiri Victoria.

"Bukan min, aku tidak apa. Datangilah 'dia' min" Victoria tersenyum tulus pada Changmin. Changmin terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak punya keberanian layaknya YunJae yang mengumumkan hubungan sesama jenis mereka ke keluarganya. Ini terlalu sulit.

"Kami mengerti, datangilah dia sayang." Kali ini ibunya ikut berbicara, menghampiri Changmin.

"seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, sana hampiri kekasih mu. Kami merestui kalian" kali ini appanya ikut berbicara, Changmin membulatkan matanya. Benarkah?

"a-appa.."

"cepatlah, sebelum kami berubah pikiran." Changmin tersenyum.

"Gomawo" Changmin memeluk appanya, sementara sang appa tersenyum. Merelakan anaknya menjemput kebahagiaannya sendiri. Changmin menghampiri Victoria "Noona, **xiexie.**" [Terima kasih]

"cepat jemput dia sana!" Victoria mendorong bahu Changmin agar segera menjauh.

Changmin mengerti, segera dia berbalik. Menghampiri salah seorang di antara puluhan orang di dalam gereja itu.

"Kyu…" Changmin memanggil namja manis itu.

"Kyunnie"

"a-aku.. aku pasti sedang berkhayal. Changmin sedang mengucap janji sakral dengan Victoria noona. Dia, dia tidak mungkin di hadapanku. Ara noona… a-aku.. aku mau pulang" Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan.

"kau tidak sedang berkhayal baby.."

"a-ani.. Ara noona.. Noona aku mau pulang hiks"

Chu~p

Di depan puluhan mata Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak berkhayal, aku nyata Kyunnie.." Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun,

"ini benar? Kau benar Changmin? Aku tidak berkhayal? Bu-bukankah kau…"

"aku… aku disini, berdiri untukmu. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "M-min, ja-jangan bercanda"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aboeji, Omonim… bolehkah aku menikahi Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"n-ne.. k-kau boleh menikahinya asal.. asal Kyuhyun juga bersedia"

"nah Kyu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Changmin sekali lagi

"a-aku.. aku mau" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Changmin segera menariknya menuju altar.

"Pak pendeta, bisakah kau menikahkan aku dengan kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun?"

"a-aku… ba-baiklah"

"Apakah kau Shim Changmin atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima…. Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia dan menghargai Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"Ne, aku bersedia" ucap Changmin mantap, tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk ini.

"dan apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima Shim Changmin sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia dan menghargai Shim Changmin sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"aku.. aku bersedia"

Kyuhyun menangis, di depan altar ini. Dia mengucap janji sakral bersama Changmin untuk terus bersama, dalam duka maupun suka.

"sekarang, kau bisa mencium mempelai mu"

Changmin memutar tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan, "Kyu, terima kasih" ucap Changmin sbeelum akhirnya dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae…"

"nado…"

kkkk~ END~ berniat memberikan saya review atas FF yang kurang jelas ini?

terima kasih sudah sempat membaca~


End file.
